Reunion
by Star Valley
Summary: After not seeing each other for five years Will and Emma meet up in a Lima Bookstore


Terri Schuester confessed to her husband Will, that she was not pregnant a month before the baby was due. That she had suffered from a hysterical pregnancy seven months before and had deceived him with a fake baby bump ever since. During the ensuing fights, Terri begged and pleaded for him not to leave. That is was her love and affection that drove her to the lying and deception, and all she had wanted to do during their six year marriage was make him happy. The lies left a raw wound on Will's heart, but his Twenty-Seven year old mind believed that wounds heal with time. Maybe if he ignored what had happened everything would return to how it had been.

Rumors flew around William McKinley High where Will taught Spanish and advised the Glee Club, about the couple. Finn Hudson, a student, reported that he saw a bottle of Champagne and a wedding ring, inscribed with "To a new beginning" in Mr. Schuester's desk. Ken Tanaka, the Football Coach, was eager to tell fellow administrators that Will and Terri were going to be remarried. Neither of them proved to be the true, but the Schuesters were working on picking up the pieces of their broken marriage.

Will would often go to his best friend, the School Guidance Counselor Emma Pillsbury for advice. To him, no one gave better advice than Emma. He would ask her deep, personal questions pertaining to his and Terri's relationship, why she had lied to him? How could he fall in love with her again? Would it be better to move out? How long would a divorce take? In her kind, understanding and stammering manner Emma would give the best counsel she could give. To do so she would have to pretend it was not the gorgeous, curly-haired William James Schuester asking her these questions and looking at her with a vulnerable look that reminded her of a Collie. That is was a student or, better yet, her older brother Nick asking these questions. She would give unbiased, honest questions as that of a third-party and not a woman who would stop dead in the halls and watch Will walk to his destination and strain her neck to not waste any chance she had of seeing him. She ignored the flip-flop of her stomach as he would gently touch her hand, and remind herself that he only had platonic feelings for her. The talks would often last late into the night. Will would casually glance up, see the clock hands, stand and say that Terri is expecting him home for dinner. Emma would night and softly say goodbye. Will would grab his bookbag, sling it over his shoulder and walk slowly out of her office as Emma watched him leave.

During Spring Break Will and Terri decided to go on a Second Honeymoon to Long Island. Will found on Google an affordable little Bed and Breakfast Cottage on Long Island and after getting Emma's approval of the picturesqueness of the Cottage, decided that's where he and Terri were going. They left the day They left the day of Spring Break and returned at Midnight the night before school again.

Terri had an amazing time, and Will thought he did too. But looking back on the Honeymoon, he would remember a pervading sense of emptiness. As he was biking around the Island with Terri, eating breakfast with her on a love seat or walking through a grove of trees holding hands with her, something did not feel right. Something was missing.

On the first day back from Spring Break, Will returned to school to discover Emma had quit. Two days before Spring Break she had given Principal Figgins a demand for termination, giving a reason that she had found a job at a Middle School in Fort Wayne, Indiana and was starting the day after Spring Break. Although not usual, Principal Figgins agreed and let her go. Will went through the rest of the school year in the hazy surrealness of a nightmare. After a particularly rewarding practice with Glee he would sprint to the Guidance Counselor only to be greeted by the gorgon that is Mrs. Lorna Parkinson and forced to make up a childish lie as to why he was running so fast to see her he was out of breath. After something funny would happen, he would make a mental note to tell that to Emma, but remembered that he couldn't. To preserve her spirit he put a bottle of Hand Sanitizer on his school desk and consciously developed a nervous habit of wiping his hands with Sanitizer. After five months of self-torture, he bribed Sue Sylvester into stealing Emma's employee file and copying the forward address that Emma had left to Principal Figgins. He put it in a pocket of his wallet and pulled it out and looked at the small ripped-off section of lined notebook paper on which her address was written that the letters faded. It didn't matter, because he had memorized the address. _7413 W. Saw Timber Ave. Fort Wayne IN 568-0024_

That became his mantra. _7413 W. Saw Timber Ave. Fort Wayne IN. 568-0024 7413 W Saw Timber Ave Fort Wayne IN. 568-0024 _ He considered calling her, but decided that the conversation would awkward, and besides there was no way Terri wouldn't learn of it and accuse of him cheating on her. No, too much aggravation would come out of calling Emma. Though, the address ran through his head everyday for five years, and often he would see a flash of red hair turning a corner in the hallway of the school.

**This is my first story, so please, plase, please review. Tell me what you think, give suggestions. Suggestions! Hope you loved it.**


End file.
